1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding, rolling, or walking board adapted to a sporting activity, as well as to a boot adapted to be retained by the device.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Devices of the aforementioned type are used in snowboarding, skiing, skateboarding, roller skating, snowshoeing, and the like.
Certain binding devices are provided to retain flexible boots on the board, while others are provided to retain rigid boots.
In the case of flexible boots, in snowboarding, for example, a device generally includes a base provided for receiving at least partially the sole of the boot, at least one lateral edge connected to the base so as to be opposite lateral portions of the boot, a rear support element provided to receive the boot upper at the rear of the user's lower leg, and at least one linkage for holding the boot above the base, the edge and the rear support element each having an inner surface provided to be opposite the boot.
Such a device retains the boot on the board during string by the rider/user.
However, it has been found that during steering, the boot makes small displacements within its retention volume on the device. These small displacements hinder the accuracy of the steering of the board.